Cropduster
Cropduster is the Queen of the United Moon Democracies of the Croshan. Cropduster was created and owned by Taktoa95 She is an all Powerful Queen ofthe Croshan Confederacy Bio Cropduster is the Queen of a number of small worlds in the outlying regions of Trussias unsettled Territories. Her Kingdom is known as Croshan, a small earth like world that has laid dormant and undisturbed for many centuires until recent discover of the world and its system. Cropduster was born on Croshan and later took the throne after here parents passed away. She took the thrown and established strict ruling like her father. She built her kingdom up and established a powerful army and economy to give back to defend her people. Though things all changed one day as a T.I.C Frigate exploring the region discovered it. At first it was problematic because Cropduster and here people never knew of anything beyond their worlds. This is because of past explorations the explorers reported a Constant state of War and violence. Cropdusters Father and Grandfather in response isolated them even further so no one would even find them. Now back to present day when the T.I.C Exploration Frigate came into their region the Croshan Navy fought it and the T.I.C Frigate went down but before the Croshan Navy Fleet took the crew prisoner. A T.I.C Distress signal went out and went back to the Sanctuary where it was seen on national news. Thought do to Trussian International Law They Armed Forces could not get involved because no lives were lost, so T.I.C sent Admiral Raider Jones to the location where he was to relive the captured sailors without deadly force. The T.I.C Fleet flew into the region read to fight and Cropduster was ready with her fleet but a call came from Dauntless for a truce. Both agreed to it and Dauntless met with Cropduster as they both discussed termsand came to agreement and signed a non aggression neutrality act on both sides. This made Cropduster a stronger leader that she could bring peace without a fight. In the days following she would have her son Plymouth Duster and then meet Trussia Emperor whom he would meet and then both would sign a treaty of peace and defense. Personality Cropduster is headstrong, determined, and stubburn. She has a one set mind and will stick to hear desicions no matter what. Cropsduster is a very strong and young, she came above all others to lead her people to a long neutrality for years. Above all else she is stubburn and hard to get to, if you make her mad then her temper will rage like a sun Though she is also sweet, later on she has a son named Plymouth Duster she Loves very much. Appearance Cropduster is a Husky/Dalmatian mix. She has the white body of a husky and the black spots of a Dalmatian. She is very small but strong and fuzzy. She has red and Blue eyes her left is red and her right is blue. She also has a Red Bandanna around her neck. She also wears a blue and and black dress as apart of her attire of being a queen. Trivia Catchphrases I'M the Pup of Pups, The Lord of Lords the Queen of Croshan! Random She Later has a Son Named Plymouth Duster She has a Star Wars Clone Blaster Cropsduster has a little son named Plymouth Duster who she loves, spoils, and protects. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters